No More Drama
by LilsurferSango
Summary: Sydney thinks about the irony of her life. R&R Plz


Disclaimer: I am not JJ, nuff said. 

A/N: This is a one parter. 

Summary: Sydney thinks about the irony of her life. 

~No More Drama ~

Sydney lay in her new bed. It was so foreign to her. All she ever wanted was a sense of normalcy, familiarity… well all that had certainly gone out the window. 

__

So tired, tired of these drama  
No more, no more  
I wanna be free  
I'm so tired, so tired

She had wanted her life to be fun, exciting, spontaneous, and meaningful. She wanted to make a difference, to impact someone's life. They had warned her. And now, her friend was dead because of her, and her fiancé was also dead. 

_Broken heart again  
Another lesson learn  
Better know your friends  
Or else you will get burn  
Gotta count on me  
Cause I can guarantee  
That I'll be fine_  


They had all warned her the dangers of dating an agent. That's why they had protocol. But, she didn't care. He made her happy, so protocol and reason be damned. They were in love and that was all that mattered. But, look where love had gotten her. Why wouldn't this pain go away? 

__

No more pain (no more pain)  
No more pain (no more pain)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No one's gonna make me hurt again

An agent can die any day, they warned her. Nothing is definite. Today is different from tomorrow. Think before you act; look before you jump. Even if you get married to each other and have kids, you could be taken away drastically from their lives. Do you want them to lose both parents? Why don't you think about it? This cannot work out. It will only harm you in the long run. He was like the human form of cocaine for her. She was so happy and high-like around him and being in a relationship with him, but the relationship abruptly ended she felt sad and depressed, but she still wanted him, maybe even more then before. 

__

Why'd I play the fool  
Go through ups and downs  
Knowing all the time  
You wouldn't be around  
Or maybe I like the stress  
Cause I was young and restless  
But that was long ago  
I don't wanna cry no more

And all for what? So she could wake up two years later to find him married? She shouldn't have gotten so careless… protocol used to mean something to her. She used to follow every rule without questioning it. But experience had made her careless.

__

No more pain (no more pain)  
No more game (no more game messin with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No one's gonna make me hurt again  
No more tears (no more tears, I'm tired of cryin every night)  
No more fears (no more fears, I really don't wanna cry)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
I don't ever wanna hurt again  
Wanna speak my mind, wanna speak my mind

She had been so sure. Nothing else had mattered but him. He would do anything for her and she would do anything for him. Or at least that's what she thought. Apparently he wouldn't wait almost 2 years for her to return to him. The twisted part of it though is, if she had to do it all over again, she would be with him, till the very end, until that night. Because he made her feel so happy, it was like pure ecstasy. He was her happiness, her light, her everything. 

__

Uh, it feels so good  
When you let go  
Avoid these drama in your life  
Now you're free from all the pain  
Free from all the game  
Free from all the stress  
So find your happiness

She didn't know how she would heal from this. She didn't know anything anymore. He had helped heal her last time. But, she wouldn't let him kill her spirit. She had to be strong, for Danny, for Francie, for herself. If he didn't want her then she wouldn't mope around forever for him. 

__

I don't know  
Only God knows where the story ends for me  
But I know where the story begins  
It's up to us to choose  
Whether we win or loose  
And I choose to win

She would help take down the Covenant; maybe she could prove Sloane was up to something. But then, she would leave the CIA, forever. They couldn't make her stay. She had lost too much to stay. She didn't want to lose what little she had left. It's funny how 4 years ago she wanted drama, excitement, happiness, and other things. But she knew now that those things came at a price. At first, the price seemed easy enough, but then it grew. Now, she didn't want any drama at all. It hurt too much to have it in your life. She had helped her country, but for what? How many times had they accused her of being a terrorist or associating with one? How many more loved ones must she lose? Just so she could take down another evil organization. That is how they suckered you in this lifestyle for life. They played you like a fiddle until all you had was this job. 

__

No more pain (no more pain)  
No more game (tired of your playin' game with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No more, no more, No more, no more  
No more tears (no more tears, no more cryin every night)  
No more fears (no more waking be up in the morning)  
No drama, no more in my life 

No more drama, no more drama  
No more drama, no more drama  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA  
No more drama in my life  
So tired, tired of these drama


End file.
